The Subway Girl
by JFishy
Summary: "The first time you see her, you are in a hurry. In fact, you don't actually see her at all until you knock her down." A short Brittana fluff, because we all need it. Might turn into a two-shots. AU
1. Meeting Her

**A/N: Hey! So, I've been wanting to write a Brittana fluff for a while. So... yeah, that's my try. Let me know whatcha think!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time you see her, you are in a hurry. In fact, you don't actually see her at all until you knock her down.

You actually fall down too. That pisses you. Your cold coffee is on the ground, and it probably has soaked all of that boring paperwork you had to spend all night long working at. And it doesn't help at all the fact that you're late for your meeting and your boss is probably going to be fucking mad at you. Again.

"Watch your fucking step." You growl, not even bothering to look at the girl. Your paperwork is all over the subway station's ground, and it has probably been trampled by a lot of moody and hasty New Yorkers. Just like you. "Shit." You quickly get on your knees and hush to get your shit together, trying not to be trampled by everyone else.

"I'm sorry." The girl says. You don't actually hear her, only when she kneels by your side and starts to help you. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Slender fingers hold onto your wrist, handing you the rest of your paperwork. You look at her. You gasp.

Big blue eyes are staring at you. But not any blue; hers are the brightest and most innocent eyes you've ever seen. Almost as a child's. Her long blonde hair is falling on her face, and she pulls a strand behind her ear. You notice she's pale, a lot paler than you (which, as you think about it later, is not so hard, considering you have a chocolate skin), and she has a few freckles. You probably wouldn't have noticed that, unless, of course, you were staring for too long, as right now.

"N-No, it's okay." You quickly get on your feet, embarrassed with yourself. You offer her a hand, which she quickly takes. "It was my fault. D-did I – uh, did you get hurt?" You look down her bare legs, finding a bruise on her knee. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"You swear a lot." She mumbles, with a half-smile. "No worries about this; I made it myself."

"But-"

"It's okay, really. Sorry about your coffee." She smiles again, turning her back and leaving. You watch, stunned, her go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It takes about a week until the next time you see her. This time, she's actually the one who sees you.

You're already on the subway, sitting and waiting for it to move. Nothing unusual, until a blonde girl with a bright smile sits by your side. "Hey you." She greets, adjusting herself on the seat. "So, knocking many people down lately?" You can't help but smile back, a bit too sheepish, you recall. You even blush a little bit. You can't remember the last time you blushed this badly.

"I'm trying not to." You say, looking at your feet. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun this time, and she's wearing a tight tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. She still looks flawless on it. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"No worries, I told you." She grins. "You should stop saying you're sorry."

"I'll try." You glance at her hand. No ring. "Santana."

"Brittany." She offers you a hand, which you gladly take. "Nice to meet you, Santana."

It's surprisingly easy to talk to her. You find out she is a dancer and that she teaches not far from where you work. You don't have a lot in common; that gets pretty obvious, especially when you start talking about music, but you like her. It's _easy _to like her. You barely know her, but you're laughing with her as if the two of you had known each other in forever.

"I guess that's my stop." You say, as the subway slowly reduces its velocity. "Will I see you around?"

"If you'd like so." She stares at you, and it makes you blush.

"I would."

You don't say goodbye. You don't want to. You just get down the subway and watch as she slowly fades away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

You kind that regret not asking for her phone number, but you figure it's because maybe it's too much for a first date. If you could call sitting on the subway a date.

You two keep meeting every day at the same time on the subway for weeks, and weeks became a month, and now two and then three and now almost four. And you never grew the guts to ask for her number.

You don't see her again for some time, and your morning becomes really boring. You kind that miss her. Okay, you completely miss Brittany. You miss not having her grimacing at your coffee and telling you it's disgusting, you miss sitting alone or with some stinky stranger on the train, you miss the small talks, the smiles, or how her eyes would glow when you brought her something to eat, because she told you she forgets to have breakfast sometimes. You miss every single thing about her, and you're fucking scared that the routine you two had is suddenly gone and you don't get to see Brittany anymore. Fuck, you're scared that she might have hurt herself or maybe she got lost, because you know she's not very good at locating herself either, and hell, you'd give it just another day until you went down the whole city to find out what happened to her. Until…

"Hi, stranger."

You turn around real fast, startled by the sweet voice behind you. You accidentally hit Brittany's face while doing that.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." You lift a hand to cup her face and get a better look at the bruise you've just given her. She's giggling.

"Well, just like the first time we met." She laughs, placing her cool hands on yours. You gulp. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm getting used to it."

"Fuck, Brittany. It looks – "

"I know, looks bad, but it's 'cause my skin is too pale. I'm fine, San. Really. Calm down." You forget how to breathe for a moment. _San. _It just sounds so natural coming from her lips. "Still got a potty mouth."

"Sorry." She rolls her eyes playfully. Her hands are still covering yours. You're still cupping her face.

"We're not having this discussion again. Stop saying it." You mumble something that probably was supposed to be an _okay, _but it sounded more like a dog dying, which makes you blush even more. "Come on. I don't wanna miss our train." She links her arm to yours, pulling you with her.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried about you." A smile instantly appears on her lips, and her eyes glow.

"Did you miss me?" She asks, looking deep inside your eyes. You don't trust your own voice, so you offer her a simple nod. It seems to make her even happier. "I missed you too. I bruised my ankle. Mike told me to take a week off."

"Are you okay?" You frown, looking down at her feet. She adjusts her purse on her shoulder before looking at you again. "I mean, aren't you supposed to be wearing some kind of protection?"

"Are you a doctor?" You blush at first, taking it as a joke, but when you look at her, you see a serious, maybe even curious, look in her eyes.

"No, I don't think I've the guts to do so." You answer, sitting on a free bench. "I work at a business company, remember?"

"Oh, right. I never pegged you as a doc anyway." She shrugs. "I'm just fine. Look." She moves her feet, grinning at you. "No damage done."

You keep talking like nothing had happened, like that week had been a completely blur. You realize why you missed her so much. She's probably the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. No. She's probably the sweetest _person _you've ever met.

"Hey, listen." She opens her bag and pulls a brochure, handing it to you. "Mike and I are performing this weekend. If you want to go…" There's hope in her voice and in her eyes. You recall having promised Quinn you'd go out with her this weekend. She'd have to forgive you. She's the one who's always telling you to go on a date anyway.

"I'll be there." You promise her. Her smile is bigger than it's ever been. You feel your body warming up because of that.

"You can show them this at the entrance and they'll let you in." She says. "You can go meet me at the cabinet if you want." You feel the train starting to slow down. You sigh. You don't want to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" It's a promise. She winks at you, giving you room to go.

"Hey san? Don't lose it." She tells you. "I wrote my number down there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

You struggle for an hour about what you should wear. You've never been to a dance performance before. Should you wear something casual? You have no fucking clue. You often give up and put on one of your dresses and your leather jacket. It makes you look kind of badass, and you just love that.

You watch her dancing, and she's flawless. Nothing unusual, of course. You just can't take that stupid smile out of your face during the whole presentation. Mike is not bad too, but Brittany is just – perfect.

As soon as it's over, you rush to her cabinet. You brought flowers, and you struggle for a moment if you should or shouldn't give it to her. But you want to. So you wait a few moments (since you got there like, as soon as they left the stage) until you finally knock. She immediately opens it, a huge grin dancing on her lips. She pulls you inside, closing the door behind her.

"You were amazing." You blurt out, making her blush. "I brought these for you." You hand her the flowers. She hasn't changed yet, so she's still wearing that tight outfit. You like it.

"Thanks." Should you hug her? You're not sure. What if she doesn't like physical contact that much? Nonsense. You step closer, and she's already opening her arms. She's smiling. You hug her for the first time. You're a little bit taller than her, since you're on your heels, so you're able to press your nose to her hair. She smells nice. "Did you really like it?"

"Are you kidding? I loved it." You smile, letting go of her. "You looked so – I don't know, _peaceful_ maybe?" You bite your lower lip. "I didn't know you were that good." The compliment makes her blush. You had noticed that she kind that bounced on her feet when she got a little too excited or a bit embarrassed. "Hey, are you, uh – I mean, you probably have plans already, but I, uh –"

"Give me a minute to change and we can go, okay?" She grins. She then cups your face and kisses your cheek, making your face redder than ever. "You're sweet."

She closes the door, not giving you a chance to answer. There's a stupid smile upon your lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

You two eat at an Italian restaurant, nothing too fancy or too special. It's not like you had planned this anyway. But she enjoys it, and she's looking so excited that you can't help but beam at it. She tells you everything about the performance, and how scared Mike got when she bruised her ankle, and you can't help but lose yourself times after times in that sea blue.

You take her for a walk after dinner. You're not far from her place, nor from yours, since you two live close by, so you don't give much attention to time. She holds your hand. You like it.

After all, you walk her to her place. She tells you that it's okay, she could go by herself, but you hate the idea of her having to go on her own. So yeah, you take her to her place. And she seems to appreciate this.

"I had fun tonight." She says, playing with her keys. She looks at you with the sweetest smile you've ever seen, before taking a step closer. "Thanks."

You don't answer. You're too busy leaning in to kiss her. You wrap your arms around her neck and she pulls you closer, your bodies colliding. She smiles into the kiss. You can tell she was expecting for this. So you kiss her harder, like you want to make sure it'll last.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's only another month later, at the first time you're lying on her bed, cuddling with her, that you realize you've fall madly in love with this girl. And at the thought, you realize that you don't ever want to let her go.

You smile at the realization. Because, honestly, you know she'll always feels the same too.


	2. Loving Her

**A/N: Hey! So, last part of this two-shot. Thanks for the reviews guys, hope to write to yall soon:)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A ray of sunlight directly hits your face. You grimace, trying to hide on Brittany's neck, but it's too late. You're already awake.

It's been a year since the two of you started dating, and you had already moved in with her. Or, in this case, she had moved in with you, since your apartment was bigger. And so was your bed.

You cuddle tighter with her. There were very few mornings when you wouldn't wake up in this position, and these were the worst mornings ever. Usually when you were also moody, for the record. You place a kiss on her neck, caressing the mark you'd made there before with your tongue. It was always wonderful making love to Brittany. It always seemed like the first time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"__Enough, Santana!" She snapped, throwing her purse on the couch. "That was fucking embarrassing. Did you actually cause a scene just because you were jealous?"_

_"A scene? Are you fucking kidding me?" You laugh sarcastically. She crosses her arms against her chest. Her eyes are teary, as if she were about to break down at any second. You feel horrible for that. "You were the one dancing with that guy. Shit, can't you see the way he was staring at you?"_

_"__He's my best friend, for fuck's sake!" You'd never seen her like that. She was mad, obviously, but you'd never seen her that mad. You'd never _driven _her that mad before. _

_"__He didn't seem like a friend for me." You snap. You're jealous. You didn't like seeing that stupid boy so fucking close to her. But she seemed to be okay with that. "You wanna be with him? Fine. I just – I thought that we were getting somewhere." You're mad at him. Not at her, never ever at her. But you _are _upset. And the alcohol is making everything sort of confusing for you right now. _

_"__You yelled at me. You made me feel stupid and you embarrassed Sam and I in front of my friends." Oh fucking shit. She's crying. "I can't – we can't do this. I thought… forget it. Please, go."_

_"__Don't do this."_

_"__Please, just go." She doesn't wait for a reply. She's gently pushing you outside and closing the door. You hear her crying._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You don't sleep, but your mind starts working again. You shouldn't have drunk that much last night. You do get a little bit emotional when you're drunk. Fuck, you should have told her that._

_You call in sick. You can't work today. She's on your mind at every single fucking second, and you don't really like that. You hate it, especially because she's not answering her phone. You consider going at the academy where she gives dance lessons, but you wouldn't want to make it worse. You screwed up._

_You try calling her a thousand times, but you eventually give up, since you're pretty sure she's turned her phone down right now. She doesn't want to talk. So, instead of calling her, you call him._

_"__Hey, Sam? It's Santana."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You're in front of her door, knocking. You know she's inside because you can hear her soft voice telling her fat cat he shouldn't be smoking or something like that. You smile at it. _

_"__Go away." She tells you, not bothering to open the door._

_"__I'm not going anywhere." You answer. "I'll stay here until you open it for me. I don't mind spending the whole night." You shiver, pulling your coat closer. "Though it _is _a little bit cold in here."_

_A few seconds later, she opens the door. Her eyes are puffy, and again, you feel horrible. You never meant to make her cry. "What do you want?" She doesn't give you room to walk in. You can see her cat trying to escape to outside. _

_"__I'm an idiot."_

_"__That you are."_

_"__I came here to apologize." You say, looking inside her blue eyes. "Britt, please. My nose is turning into ice." She rolls her eyes but lets you walk in. "Thank you."_

_"__Be quick; I have somewhere else to be." She tells you, but you know she's lying. _

_"__A pajama's party?" You ask, pointing at her yellow outfit. Her cheeks burn. "I like your duck PJ's."_

_"__I don't care."_

_"__Yes, you do." You step closer, placing your hands on top of hers. "Britt, I'm so sorry. I never meant to be such a dick to you or your friends."_

_"__It's – "_

_"__That's why I called them today to apologize for my behavior." You interrupt her. Her eyes go wide. You smile. "I explained I had one too many drinks and that I do get a little emotional when that happens. I just – I got jealous, Britt. Like really jealous. I was supposed to be the one on your arms."_

_"__I asked you to dance with me."_

_"__I know. That's also why I'm apologizing." You step even closer. She doesn't step back. "Look, I know I screwed up. I do that sometimes. But I'm doing my best to make this work, Britt-Britt, I really am. I want us to work out." You feel tears rolling down your cheeks. The possibility of her not wanting you back scares you. "I'm madly in love with you, and that scares the shit out of me sometimes. First, because we're going out for about a month. Secondly, because I'm scared you won't feel the same for me." She wipes a tear away from your cheek. "I need a second chance, B. I need you." Instinctively, you wrap your arms around her neck and bury your face in it. You don't want her to see you crying. You don't want her to like another person. "I-I know it's been only a month, but-"_

_"__Four, actually. I've been counting since the first day we met." You can feel her smiling. Her shoulders ease and she wraps her arms around you, kissing the top of your head. "I'm in love with you too, silly. I'm not going anywhere." You sniff, hugging her tighter than ever. Your whole body feels warmer, even though you got a little bit wet and Brittany's apartment is not exactly hot, since she does like the cold a bit. "I'm still mad at you."_

_"__I know."_

_"__Because you're an idiot."_

_"__I know."_

_"__And a mess."_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__But you're my mess." You grin, allowing her to pull you to the couch and lay down with you. You snuggle closer, pressing your lips on her jaw. "Did you actually call all my friends to apologize?"_

_"__I think so." You shrug, as she turns around. You hug her and kiss her neck, your hands slowly starting to pull the fabric of her shirt, so now you can freely touch her stomach. She shivers at the contact, but doesn't pull away. So you go on. You trace kisses along her jaw and your hands start going closer to her chest. She turns around again, now pressing her lips on yours. You like the way her tongue feels inside your mouth. It's warm and tastes like the sweetest thing ever. _

_She's on top of you now, getting your coat off. Her hands get under your shirt too, exploring your bare skin while you kiss. You try to sit, but she pushes you back to the couch, breaking the kiss and resting her forehead on yours for a brief moment. You take that as a hint to stop, so you remove your hands from under her shirt, but she stops you. You frown, but then you look into her eyes again. There's something new in there. A glow you hadn't seen before. Lust._

_"__I want you." She whispered, biting your earlobe. You gulp, feeling your hands starting to sweat. You're nervous, not because you're inexperienced, but because you feel like it has to be perfect. For her. "What's wrong, San? You don't want to do it?" She bites her lower lip nervously, sitting back. "I'm sorry, baby. We can stop."_

_"__No, Britt, it's not that." You sit on the couch too, looking for her hands. "I want that too, of course I do. Damn, have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?" She blushes, and you smile at that. "But I mean, aren't you still mad at me?"_

_"__Not really."_

_"__Are you sure you wanna do it? With me?"_

_"__Wha – yes." She frowns, sitting on your lap. "Why are you asking all of these things?"_

_"__I just want you to remind this as something special. You know what I mean." It's your turn to blush. She smiles, cupping your cheeks and kissing your forehead. _

_The truth is that you had been planning something for you two. Not in a motel or something, but maybe with flowers, a dinner first and maybe candles? Does she even like candles? Doesn't matter, but the thing is, you'd never done that before. Plan something this big, you mean. You never actually found someone who was worth it until Brittany came. You just wanted her to remind it. To remind you as her best night ever._

_"__Oh honey." She rested her forehead on yours, gently kissing you. "It's not about the place; it's all about the person. I want to do it with you because it's you, not because I find the whole couch situation sexy. I think Lord T. is even watching us." You turn your head, facing her obese cat on the counter._

_"__I just wanted to show you how much you're special." You mumble. It actually makes her eyes teary. She smiles, a big bright smile like the first time you told her she looked pretty in her green dress, which happened to be her favorite, or like that time you made her lunch because the restaurant she and Mike usually had lunch had closed. _

_"__I know you care. If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked so many questions. Nor called all my friends to apologize instead of sticking up with your pride." You smile too, shyly, but you do. She kisses you deeply again, and this time you let her push you back to the couch with no resistance. You pull her yellow shirt off and lean in to kiss her again. She's absolutely beautiful. _

_"__Baby?" She breaks the kiss, biting her lip. "Do you mind if we go to the bedroom? Lord T. is kinda creeping me out." You smile, nodding._

_"__Bedroom."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany shifts in bed, turning around and facing you. She yawns, laying her head on your bare chest as she liked to do whenever you two woke up. You loved Saturdays. You could stay in bed with her all the time you wanted.

"Happy anniversary." She mumbled, making you smile. You kiss her hair, bringing her closer to you.

"Happy anniversary, sweetie." You answer, your voice raspier than usual. "Come here." She smiles as you open your arms, holding her tightly. She hugs you back and leans in to give you a kiss on the cheek, her blonde hair falling down on your face. She's already awake, which means you probably won't be laying here for long, but you don't mind at all.

"What time is it?" She asks, leaning on you to try to see the alarm clock right by your side. "It's early."

"How early?" You quirk a brow and half smiles. She leans in again, her tongue popping out of her mouth. She's just too adorable.

"Like very early. Like the time you go for work." You roll your eyes and pull her back to bed, kissing her exposed neck. "I kind that could have a little bit of that." She smirks, turning around and sloppily kissing you. "I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"__I love you."_

_You feel pathetic. It's like the twentieth time you're dumbly staring at the mirror and trying to make these words come out in a non-ridiculous way. But it's kind of senseless, since you feel stupid for even doing that. _

_"__Damn it." You groan, giving up on it. It's your fourth month anniversary, and it's supposed to be special. It's been a while since you've been meaning to tell her, but you don't know how. Or you didn't. You booked a reservation in a nice restaurant, which you know she really likes. You also made sure to turn all of your devices off, since you don't want to receive any calls from any asshole from your job. Then, you planned to take her for a walk at the same park you two went on your first date. And then you tell her. But first, you need to try not to sound so silly while doing that. _

_"__Whatcha doing?" Brittany holds you from behind, placing a kiss on your neck. How did she get – oh, right. She had a key. "Are you good to go, baby?"_

_"__Yeah, all good." You smile, taking a step back to look at her. "You look amazing, Britt-Britt." She grinned, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Come on." You offered her a hand and guided your girl out of the building._

_She was practically bouncing on her feet while you walked to your car (which you had finally bought, since now there was not a reason to try to sit on a crowded train with a creepy smelly guy staring at you all the fucking time, or an old lady to keep telling you all about her life in forty minutes), a happy grin stuck on her lips. You leaned a bit on her, pressing your forehead on her shoulder. She let go of your hand and wrapped an arm around you, kissing your hair. _

_"__Do I get to choose the music this time?" You roll your eyes but you nod. She squeaks happily and starts to skim over your CDs. Since you two spent pretty much all the free time you have together, you bought a few CDs that she liked. Yes, you bought One Direction CDs. But no, you don't really want to talk about that. _

_Surprisingly, she picks The Zutons. It's probably one of the only bands that both of you enjoy, so you left a small smile come across your lips. It's playing your favorite song, and you start to sing along quietly. You don't even notice she's staring with a goofy smile upon her lips until the song ends. "What?" You quirk a brow, looking back at her._

_"__Nothing. I just – you look really cute singing _Valerie_. I like your voice, San. You should sing for me more." You smile, glancing at her and stopping at a traffic light. You take the opportunity to lean in and give her a kiss. _

_She rests her forehead on yours for a second and then places a quick kiss on your cheek. You would never do that to another girl. You would never be sweet to another girl. She made you be like that. You lean in again and kiss her, because you feel like, because you can. "I love you." You murmur against her mouth. It wasn't exactly how you had planned, but it felt right. _

_"__You do?" She asks, eyes glowing. You nod, a goofy grin coming across your lips. "Cool. 'Cause I love you too." It warms you inside. _

_An asshole honks behind you. Apparently, the traffic light had turned green a while ago. You roll your eyes at him and drive a little bit longer, until you decide to park. She glances at you, but you ignore it. It's pretty quiet in there, and you unlock your seatbelt._

_"__Are you murdering me or what?" She asks, making you laugh._

_"__Never, my dear." You unlock her seatbelt too, leaning into her. You kiss her deeply, and it feels different. Because you know there's love involved this time. "I love you."_

_"__I love you too." You smile, unzipping her dress. "San, don't we have reservations?"_

_"__It can wait." _

_"__You sure?"_

_"__Are you hungry?" You ask, caressing her face. She shakes her head, making you smile. "Nice. We still have half an hour."_

_"__You have something in mind?" She bits her lips and smile._

_"__Yeah. I want you to let me love you. Right here, right now." _

_And she did._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I get breakfast in bed today?" Brittany asked you, sitting on your back. You groan, trying to turn around, but she doesn't let you move. "I could have pancakes. Is that cool, baby?"

"Whatever you want, my dear." You answer. You hear her giggling, and it makes you smile. "Britt, come on! Let me move."

"Can you make that breakfast you only make when it's a special occasion?" You frown, and she rolls her eyes. "You got what I mean. Like when you asked me to move in. I can help."

"I almost burned all the food that time. I was fucking nervous." She lifts a bit, so you're able to turn around. "Okay. I can make it. Only 'coz you asked nicely." She leans in, giving you a peck. "I fucking love you. I love fucking you too."

"And you still got a potty mouth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"__Fucking shit." You groaned, trying to flip a pancake and watch the bacon at the same time. _And _the eggs. Yeah, definitely it wasn't a good idea to put everything together at the stove. You could tell something was burning in this very instant. "No, no, no, not my bacon. Fuck." It was eatable at least. It was almost completely burned, but there was something there to eat. And the eggs looked kind of disgusting. You should have bought everything from the bakery._

_"__Whatcha doing?" A sleepy voice asked from behind you. "Something smells funny."_

_"__You're not supposed to be here!" You kind that yells. Brittany back off, raising her hands in sign of defeat. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean like that. It was supposed to be a surprise."_

_"__Burned bacon?"_

_"__Extra crispy bacon." You correct her with a smile. "Breakfast in bed, silly."_

_"__Oh, right. If it makes you happy, I can go back and pretend I was never here." She offers, but you shake your head. You step closer, wrapping your arms around her waist and pecking her lips. "Hi."_

_"__Hey you." You chuckle. "Happy birthday, beautiful."_

_"__Thanks!" She grins, embracing you tighter. You stay like that for a minute, until she frowns. "San, honey, did you leave something else at the stove?"_

_"__Fuck." You rush to try to save your eggs and pancakes, but it's probably too late. "Damn it."_

_"__Let me help you." She offers, taking the pan out of your hands. In a matter of minutes, the breakfast was all finished. "Better, huh?" She grinned, turning around and staring at you. You pout, stepping closer and wrapping yourself in her arms. "Don't be like that. I bet you could have done better if you hadn't decided to cook it all together." You nod quietly, still snuggling on her. "Come on, baby, let's eat." She says, holding your hand. You mumble an 'okay', but first, you go to the fridge, pulling a chocolate cupcake out of it. _

_"__I can do that right." You say with a grin, walking to the counter and pulling a candle. "Happy 27__th__ birthday, Britt-Britt." _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You end up spending the rest of the day walking around the city, doing whatever Brittany wanted to do, and at the end of the day you two are cuddling on your couch, with her being the little spoon. You settled the TV at a cartoon's channel, because you know she really likes it and you two normally don't watch it together, but it makes her really happy when you two do so, because for some reason you'll never be able to understand, it seems that you're her favorite thing on earth. _

_So both of you are lying on the couch, and you're stroking her hair while she laughs at some joke you didn't actually hear, because you're way too busy focusing on _your _favorite thing on earth. That actually repeats several times, and you're just thinking how nicer your place gets when she's around when she suddenly gets up from the couch._

_"__Is it that late already?" She groans, running her fingers through her hair. "I should get going, baby." And it makes you sad. You're actually pretty upset, because you don't want her to go. You want her to spend the night, to finish watching cartoons with you even though you have no fucking clue of what's going on at that show; you want to cuddle with her in bed when it's time to sleep and you definitely want to wake up with kisses all over your face, as she normally does when she wakes up earlier than you do. "Can you open the door for me?"_

_"__Don't go." You blurt out. "Stay."_

_"__San, Lord T needs some company." She says softly, kissing your hair. "And I haven't brought my clothes to go to work tomorrow morning anyway, so –"_

_"__No, Britt. I mean it." You shake your head. She looks at you with a questioning look, tilting her head as she does when she's confused and leaving the tip of her tongue appear between her lips. "I like it so much more when you're here. This place gets – I don't know, happier?" You bite your lower lip, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "Move in? I mean, it's not like you _have _to if you don't want, but I love you so much and we basically spend more time at each other's houses than alone and –" You interrupt yourself, because you feel you're talking way too much. "Britt, what I'm trying to say is that this place only feels like home when you're here. And I feel empty every time you leave. So, will you? Move in with me, I mean."_

_"__What about my place? A-and Lord T?"_

_"__You can keep your place if you feel better, B. If it doesn't work, you can go back there. And I want you both to come live with me." You sit on her lap, wrapping your arms around her neck and resting your forehead on hers. "So, will you move in?"_

_"__Of course I will."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"See, I told you that you could make it without burning anything." Brittany says with a giggle, taking a sip of her orange juice. "It tastes great, baby."

"Thanks." You wink, eating your bacon. You know you're staring dumbly at her right now, but you don't really care. She's looking so cute with her morning hair, and you just can't deal with that. "Oh, I almost forgot! I got you something." You jump from your seat and run to the bedroom. You pull a box and a teddy bear from inside the closet before rushing back to the kitchen. "Happy anniversary, baby." You kiss the tip of her nose, handing her the teddy bear, which she grabs with a huge smile and the box.

"No way!" She giggles, pulling all of her favorite candies and a box of lucky charms, which you filled only with marshmallows, because she loved it. "Oh, you got me the last season of Friends and – what's that?" She glances at you with a questioning look, taking a small box in her hands. It's a necklace, with a heart on it. You had it written "Santana" inside it. "You're the best girlfriend ever." She sighs happily, smiling at the necklace. "I love it, baby. Could you –" You nod before she finish the sentence, taking it and placing it around her neck. "It's beautiful San. I love it. I love you."

You grin, kissing her neck and then her lips. "I love you too."

"I got you something too." She says after a while. You sit back on your chair and you glance at her. You can tell she's nervous. Why is she nervous? "Well, it's not exactly something for you, but it's kind that for us both." She bits her lower lip nervously. Oh fuck, it's a strap-on. She got you a strap-on? No, it doesn't sound like Brittany. "You know I love you, right baby? God, that feels kinda awkward." Holy shit, it's a strap-on. Well, prepare yourself. "I feel like you're the only one who always make the big moves in our relationship, so I thought, 'why not me?', and now here we are." A strap-on is definitely a big move. Well, you hope it's not too big. "I know it's been only a year, but I can tell you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just – I've known since our first month together that you were the one, Santana. You surprise me every day with your attitude, and I love the fact that you love me more than you love your ego, so you are not afraid to admit you're wrong when you are. I love the fact that you bring me flowers every once in a while with no reason, I love that you let me be your little spoon and that you never complain when I'm moody or when Lord T takes your spot in our bed. I love your kisses, I love making love to you, I love the fact that I can trust you and never ever doubt I'll be the only one." Brittany took your hands between hers, with teary eyes. She kissed your fingers and pulled a box from her pocket. "So, Santana Lopez, will you give me the honor to become the happiest woman on earth and to call you mine for the rest of our lives? Will you? Marry me?"

You don't even realize you had thrown yourself into Brittany's arms until you're both lying on the kitchen floor, with you on top of her kissing her lips. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." You kiss every inch of her smiling face, gently pushing Britt's absurdly fat cat away from the two of you. "God, Britt! You scared me." You kiss the tip of her nose, pulling her back to her original position. "W-when did you get it all planed?"

"Well, Quinn sorta helped." She shrugs, pulling the ring out of the box and putting it on your finger. "Why did I scare you?"

"I thought you were getting me a strap-on or something." You say, blushing as she laughed. You place the other ring on her finger, kissing it gently.

"A strap-on, huh? Well, we could consider something like that…"

"No. No penises in this house."

"You sure? I thought we could have some fun, you know?" She grins, biting your earlobe. You gasp.

"Maybe we can discuss it." You mumble, making her laugh.

"Great, 'cause I actually bought us one."

"What?"

"Wanna try it on?" She quirks a brow, smirking at you.

"Sure."


End file.
